


Love on a Time Limit

by Crossroads_Castiel



Series: No One Needs to Know [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Canon Related, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sneaking Around, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: "But you don't have to let them treat you that way..." Dean said with conviction as he nipped as Castiel's mouth until the Angel allowed his tongue access. "You're not a damn piece of meat for them to ogle over or a servant to order around. I don't like how they talk to you...Don't let yourself be alone with them. I've got a bad feeling. They know more about Angels than they should..." Dean said as he slid his hands up the front of Castiel's dress shirt, kneading his stomach as he ground down in his lap. "Sam won't be back for at least...twenty minutes," Dean said as he looked at his watch. He scooped up his phone, sent a text to Sam and set his phone back down. "Now he has to go pick up supper. Make it 45 minutes," he said as he began unbuttoning  Cass' shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeees, I spell it Cass vs. Cas, as it is Canon. If you would prefer not to read it spelled that way, I understand and like to give a heads up ahead of time ;)

"Now is not the best time, Dean...Sam will be back shortly," Castiel growled out half-heartedly as Dean straddled him in the chair of their hotel room.

"Well you should have thought about before you let those Men of Letters dicks eye fuck you. That's my job." Dean said, his mouth on Castiel's throat, leaving a hot trail of open mouthed kisses. 

"Dean...unless I am mistaken in my instructions, you told me to not make our relationship known to them, even our friendship. You prayed that to me the day we met Mick...I am only doing as you asked..." Despite his protests, Castiel's hands were sliding up the back of Dean's shirt, his fingertips digging into his flesh, exposing his throat to Dean's ministrations. "And Sam doesn't know yet either so..."

"But you don't have to let them treat you that way..." Dean said with conviction as he nipped as Castiel's mouth until the Angel allowed his tongue access. "You're not a damn piece of meat for them to ogle over or a servant to order around. I don't like how they talk to you...Don't let yourself be alone with them. I've got a bad feeling. They know more about Angels than they should..." Dean said as he slid his hands up the front of Castiel's dress shirt, kneading his stomach as he ground down in his lap. "Sam won't be back for at least...twenty minutes," Dean said as he looked at his watch. He scooped up his phone, sent a text to Sam and set his phone back down. "Now he has to go pick up supper. Make it 45 minutes," he said as he began unbuttoning Cass' shirt. 

"Dean..."Castiel strangled out as the hunter pressed their mouths together, their tongues dancing in unison before Cass pulled back. "Sam is going to find out in an uncomfortable way if we keep this up."

"Don't care at the moment..." Dean growled out as he pushed Castiel's many layers off his shoulders to let them bunch behind his back on the chair. Castiel's eyes were swimming with want but he was attempting levelheadedness. That became more difficult as Dean began unbuttoning his pants. He no longer fumbled as he did it, as he had in the beginning. They both had been awkward and clumsy the first time it happened after Dean came back from facing Amara. That night had found Dean and Castiel all but clawing at one another's clothes as soon as Mary was unquestionably asleep. They'd had to cup hands over each other's mouths to muffle the noise the majority of the time. Neither man was quite ready to tell Sam, Mary...or really anyone. They were still trying to understand it themselves and they didn't feel like trying to explain it to anyone else. 

"Oh, and what about taking Mick's number and talking about not sweating “under any circumstances”? Were you trying to out us in front of my entire family, asshole Angel..." Dean growled as he pulled the zipper down Castiel's pants and reached his hand in and wrapped his hand around Castiel's hardness.

Cass had his head back on the chair, breathing slowly and trying to maintain some semblance of sanity. "I was...I was trying to do what you said, and...I was going for intimidating….and the sweating thing is true..."

"Fuck, Cass, I know it's true but did you not realize it was...kinda sexual sounding?" Dean said as he crawled out of the Angel's lap and got on his knees on the floor, nestling between his legs to lick a stripe up his dick. 

"Everything sounds sexual to you, Dean..." Castiel said as he moaned and arched his back off the chair.

Dean chuckled, his mouth full of Castiel before pulling off and looking up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "True, but not wise to point it out while I'm giving you head..."

“Point taken, Dean…but…Fuck, Dean…” Castiel groaned as he dug his nails into the arm of the chair. “It seems I can’t do anything to please you…”

Dean looked up as he wrapped his hand around Castiel’s dick and pumped as he looked up at him. His green eyes glinted with remembered mischief. “Now we both know that isn’t true, Angel….I mean, just yesterday in the back of the Impala while Sam was sleeping…”

“Was outstanding but also ill-advised. We really should be focusing on Lucifer…”

“Cass, don’t take to heart what Lucifer said about you…You are not weak…”Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed it as he kissed along his length. “You have never been dull. Not one moment since I met you,” Dean laughed as he crawled back up to straddle Cass’ lap again, kissing along his neck and feeling Castiel wriggle underneath him. “And pleasureless? Huh, Lucifer really didn’t look deep enough into your head did he? He really had no idea what my Fallen Angel was capable of…”

“What about duty-bound?” Castiel growled out as he pressed his forehead to Dean’s. 

“Oh, no…he was totally right about that one, but you know, so am I, so I can’t fault you for that one. However, even I can find time between my duties for pleasure…At least with you I can…” Dean sighed into Castiel’s neck, his warm breath teasing the Angel as he teased kisses along his neck and Cass’ fingers danced along his back. 

“Dean, you know our…private time is unequaled to anything else I have ever experienced. You know how…important you are to me. Never take my hesitance for unwillingness. But until Lucifer is put away…” Dean sighed and abruptly stood up, sighing. 

“Broken record, Cass,” Dean sighed out. “I get it okay? We’ve talked about this till I am full on _sick_ of it.” Dean paced the room as Castiel sat up and put himself to rights, tucking himself back in and zipping up. 

“Dean, please…If Lucifer ever found out we were….He wouldn’t just kill you, you understand that right? You saw what he did to Sam and he wasn’t even really there! He’s driven Sam and I both to the brink of insanity. I don’t want that for you! Until he is safely locked away, we have to make that mission the priority.”

“Why can’t I be your priority?” Dean said as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat dejectedly on the bed. 

Castiel stood up and stalked over to Dean, leaning over him as he put an arm on either side of him. “When have I ever not made you my priority Dean? Your safety is the reason I have to catch Lucifer, the fact that I‘m the one who released him notwithstanding. He’s already damaged Sam and I, deeper than you can see. I will _not_ allow him to get his hooks into you too. I could not protect Sam from my brother, but I will protect you.” Castiel leaned farther down, making Dean lean back as he spoke, until he was leaned over with Dean flat on his back. 

“That’s why you ran off and teamed up with Crowley?” Dean said with a scowl as Castiel kissed his neck, reversing his earlier role. 

“I never intended to, but it was better to put him in harm’s way than you. He’s already been…damaged by Lucifer too. You are the only one of the four of us that remains untouched by his influence. I intend to keep it that way.”

Dean sighed as he relaxed under Cass’ now familiar weight above him. ‘We have to quit bickering in front of Sam and Crowley. They’re gonna figure it out…”

“I don’t believe I am the one starting those fights, my petulant hunter…You’re acting jealous of Crowley…which is absolutely ridiculous,” Castiel growled out as he palmed Dean’s dick through his pants. “It’s getting quite obvious. I’ve had to make up excuses for your short temperedness to the demon…I’m not sure he believes me that you suffer from that many hangovers.”

“I’m always grouchy when I’m horny and my lover is playing Buddy Cop with a demon…Weeks, Cass. You’ve been gone for weeks. I can’t go weeks without you…Not anymore.”

“You know it was not my preference at all…If I had my wings I would have come home to you every night but I’m afraid Sam and Crowley would have grown suspicious if I asked the demon to bring me home to the bunker every night. My…sexting with you, like you asked, was difficult enough without Crowley noticing…"

Dean snorted as Castiel slipped his tongue into his ear, making shudders raise up his arms. "Yeah I bet...Crowley must think I'm really, really chatty," Dean grinned as Cass' hands raked over his chest and side before sliding his thumbs into the hunter's waistband and yanking them down without unbuttoning them. The underwear came along when he tugged.

"We only have about 40 minutes now because you won't stop talking..." Dean growled out as Cass unbuttoned his shirt and Dean pulled his shirt over his head, lying naked on the bed with Cass still hovering over him. Castiel grinned softly and began crawling up the bed, Dean scooting with him. 

"I believe it was only 15 minutes in the Impala before you were screaming my name in blasphemous prayer last night..."Castiel said with a raised eyebrow. Dean swallowed nervously. 

"It's not nice to brag...clocks ticking Angel," Dean eyed him hungrily as Cass unbuttoned his pants and shucked them off the end of the bed. He grinded down on Dean, who threw his head back like it was almost painful.

Dean whimpered out and Castiel reached down to grab the lube in Dean's bag, discreetly kept hidden in a bundle of socks in the bottom of his duffel. He slicked up two fingers, knowing time was of the essence, and slowly slid them into his willing hunter. 

"Oh, yeah. Make it quick, Cass. The door's locked right?" Dean huffed out as Castiel quickly started pumping his fingers in and out of him. Dean's face quickly became flushed thanks to Castiel's quick work. 

"Of course it's locked. Chain and bolt. We haven't gone this long uncaught by me being careless..." Castiel slid a third finger in and Dean moaned out lewdly. Castiel threw a hand up over Dean's mouth as he pumped his fingers with more force. "You, however, are going to ruin that streak with that delightful mouth of yours." Cas slid his fingers out, palmed a quarter sized dollop of lube in his hand and slicked himself up before sliding the tip of him slowly into his prepped hunter. Dean knew the routine by now and he gripped Castiel’s hips to slowly ease him in at his pace. They both stared into one another’s eyes, as they had since the beginning, however the physical sensations had them both biting their lips. As Cass slid in and their groans met, Dean let out a huff of relief and Castiel moaned his name softly. 

No more words were said as their bodies performed their complicated dance, sweat dewing on Dean’s body as they rutted. It had amazed Dean from the start that Castiel was such a gentle, caring lover when he was a supernatural being capable of easily tearing him limb from limb. Cass’ touches were feather soft and he was always concerned for Dean, both physically and emotionally. Dean remembered the first night, even as they lay together now. He remembered how Castiel had offered to be the one to....so afraid he would hurt Dean, but Dean had faith and trust in his Angel like no other and they had worked it out. 

Dean clutched Castiel’s ass, digging his fingertips into his Angel’s soft flesh as Cass meshed their mouths together, soft lips knitting together as their tongues tasted one another. Dean would never tire of Castiel’s weight above him, being allowed to feel their skin slide against one another. Being allowed this closeness with the Angel he’d wanted for so long was intoxicating. Castiel still looked at him with wonder that Dean allowed this. It was the way he looked at him now, his blue eyes swallowed up in a pool of black, lust filled pupils. Dean felt lost in that look of adoration and devotion, but he knew his eyes reflected the same. 

Castiel drove himself into Dean, his hands on either side of the hunter’s head, while Dean clung to him still, his legs wrapped around his waist. They both knew time was of the essence, Sam’s arrival creeping closer and closer. Castiel began his typical chant of Dean’s name as they crested closer to their climax, more prayer than name. Cass knew this pushed Dean to the edge, and as he wanted, Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and the Angel slid one hand down to grasp Dean’s dick. It only took several pumps of Castiel’s now practiced hand to have Dean spilling all over his own stomach. Dean could not believe the smug, satisfied smile that flitted across Castiel’s face belonged anywhere on the same face that used to carry such permanent sadness. As Dean lay panting beneath him, he brought a hand up to tenderly cup Cass’ face and whispered, “Castiel…” and he saw and felt him topple over that same edge. 

Dean would never have thought six months ago he’d ever have such firsthand knowledge of the specifics of an Angelic orgasm. It was nothing like his own. He could feel its arrival like he’d licked a battery, an electric tingle racing across his skin. A shimmer of blue would always appear in his eyes and Dean was always a bit hesitant to maintain eye contact at that point, remembering what Castiel had said about his true form burning out people’s eyes. Cass would tense, and a delicious heat would follow his release, almost as if he was healing him but no wounds were there to heal. He felt warmth spread from his stomach and race from his head to the tips of his toes. He had compared it to how it felt to bask in the sun on a hot day and Castiel had smiled happily. Dean had started calling him Sunshine after that, sometimes at inappropriate times just to get a rise out of him. 

They both lay there, basking in their orgasm afterglow, panting and weak, when Castiel turned his head to the door like a dog hearing a sound. “Your brother has arrived back…We have to move, now…” Dean groaned as Cass rolled off of him and quickly threw his own clothes on. At Dean’s hesitation, Castiel scooped up all of Dean’s clothes, gripped his hand to pull him off the bed, and ushered him into the bathroom. “Get in the shower. I can handle Sam.” Castiel combed his fingers through his hair in the mirror as Dean locked the bathroom door out of habit and turned on the shower. Cass was well versed in hiding their trysts, pulling down his shirt collar to heal the love bites Dean had left and making sure he looked as crisp and put together as he normally did. He scooped up the bottle of lube, quickly wrapped it in the socks and pushed it to the bottom of the duffel. Seeing nothing else out of sorts he rushed over and straightened the bed with two swift tugs and he unlocked the chain, letting Sam let himself in with the key as he threw himself into the chair by the window. 

Sam turned the key of the door and walked in, looking tired and tossing the greasy, paper sacks of food on the table. “Hey Cass, Dean in the shower?” Sam said as he raked his hands through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed they’d just defiled. Castiel internally winced but his face showed nothing. One day he would apologize. He looked blankly at Sam and he nodded once.   
“Yes. He stated he wanted to take a shower before you hogged all the hot water,” Castiel said calmly, knowing that indeed was something Dean would say. He knew his indelicate hunter and his mannerisms almost as well as Sam, who rolled his eyes and grabbed up the other chair next to Cass and started digging into the bags. 

Dean came out of the shower a few minutes later, followed by a cloud of steam. He was dressed in the clothes from earlier but his hair was damp and water droplets clung to his neck, much to Castiel’s dismay as he licked his lips. Dean saw the movement and his eyes narrowed. “Hey, Sammy. You get my bacon cheeseburger?” Dean said as his eyes hesitantly tracked over to his brother.   
“Yeah, Dean. I figured you’d want a nice, greasy, unhealthy meal before we go after Lucifer tomorrow…Last meal and all...” Sam said with a less than convincing laugh. “You gonna go out and hunt down another last-night-on-earth girl to spend the evening with?”

Dean’s eyes dropped to the floor only to pass over to Cass a fraction as he grabbed up his burger from the sack, “Didn’t plan on it, no. Gotta be level-headed and ready for tomorrow. Lucifer has to be the priority.” Sam quirked his eyebrow, thinking Dean sounded more like Castiel than himself. Maybe the Angel’s good qualities were finally wearing off on his brother.   
Sam looked to Castiel and asked, “What about you, Cass?” 

Dean turned to look at Castiel as well and put his back to Sam. Cass swallowed one time roughly but kept a blank face. “Angels do not require not crave sexual intercourse, Sam.” Dean grinned where Sam couldn’t see and quirked a skeptical eyebrow, poking his tongue into the inside of his cheek to insinuate a blow job, and the Angel’s eyes widened a fraction before going blank faced and staring at the table top. 

_Castiel, my Angel, you are full of shit,_ Dean prayed as he took a bite of his burger. _and I expect you in the Impala after Sammy goes to bed. Last night on Earth before we fight Lucifer and all._


End file.
